herohuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 0.11
New Features * Changes to the gauntlet * Changes to Hero Screen, Upgrade Screen, and Selection Screen * Changed Game Mode unlock points to be Campaign progression based. Below you can find a chart that details the new unlock points. ** PvP unlocks after completing District 1, Mission 10 ** Hard Mode unlocks after completing District 2, Mission 5 ** Gauntlet unlocks after completing District 2, Mission 10 ** Events unlocks after completing District 3, Mission 5 ** Daily Raids unlocks after completing District 3, Mission 10 ** Co-op Raids unlocks after completing District 4, Mission 5 * Hard Mode We have two exciting changes to Hard Mode! ** First, we’ve rearranged Hero Fragment locations. Go check out the new locations and Evolve those Heroes. ** Not feeling rewarded for completing these tricky missions? Well now getting 3 Stars on a Hard Mode missions for the first time now awards Gold! If you’ve already gotten 3 Stars on a mission fret not, simply achieve 3 Stars again and you’ll get your reward. Raids Daily Raids ** We’ve limited the Heroes you can bring into a Daily Raid. The limitation is purely Element based. ** We’ve also made difficulty changes to take into account that some players may not have enough of Heroes of a particular element to field a full team of 5. ** Some helpful hints have been added on the Daily Raids. It should now be more clear which element of Heroes will be required. ** Daily Raids have had their XP Item payouts adjusted. Co-op Raids ** Due to the new unlock point for Co-op Raids, we have removed the lower difficulties for Gorgon Wakes Co-op Raid. City Hall remains unchanged PvP The Matchmaker now remembers your previous matchups so you should not match against the same player multiple times in a row. Bounty Event Previously, when a Hero recovered Hero Stamina through the Timer it would receive only one Hero Stamina. They will now recover all of their Stamina! This will help you hunt bigger and badder Bounties! ** Adjusted the size of some text in the Bounty Event menus. You shouldn’t need to strain your eyes anymore. ** New Bounty Stamina icon. ** You can now manually summon a Bounty if you’ve defeated all the ones you’ve discovered. ** You can now rotate Bounties to inspect them. New Heroes * Hivemind * Mauler Hero Changes Artemis * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth * Improved Offense & Elemental Offense Modifiers. * Improved Starting Damage & Elemental Damage Stats. Baron * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth * Improved Offense Modifiers. * Improved Starting Damage, Elemental Damage & Health Stats. Fortress * Now available in Hard Mode 4-1, 4-7, and 5-3 Francoise * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth * Improved Elemental Offense Modifiers. * Improved Starting Damage & Elemental Damage Stats. Halloway * Now available in Hard Mode 5-7, 6-1, and 6-9 Maven * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth * Reduced Offense & Elemental Offense Modifiers. * Improved Starting Health & Armor, Reduced Damage & Elemental Damage Stats. Odachi * Adjustments to Starting Stats and Growth * Improved Defense, Reduced Offense & Elemental Defense Modifiers. * Improved Starting Damage & Elemental Damage Stats. Vanguard * Adjustments to Starting Stats * Improved Starting Armor, Health & Elemental Armor Stats. * Now available in Hard Mode 4-9, 5-5, and 5-10